


Falling Into Bed

by Aureiya



Series: Matt Falling [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling off beds, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Matt's Blind Powers, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt decides it's time for him and Foggy to go all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Bed

**Author's Note:**

> No actual Smut, I don't think I'm good at it, and didn't work with what I wanted. Also didn't like this as much as my first one, but felt it fit well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was intended to be sexy. 

They had been dating for nearly a year, wonderfully and lovingly, and Matt decided that he was ready for the next step, knowing that Foggy was just waiting on his go ahead. 

So, he wanted the night to be perfect; after their dinner he would lead Foggy to bed and show how ready to be ravished he was. He had purposefully only gone after small criminals the past two weeks so he would have no too sore muscles or nasty gashes. He had very carefully cleaned himself that morning, preparing for anything. 

When Foggy showed up at his apartment that night, the sweetheart he was, he brought flowers. Lightly scented roses, a sweet in powerful perfume coming off them. Something Foggy had learned to pick up once he understood the extent of Matt's sensitive senses. 

The act just solidified the idea for Matt that tonight would be perfect. And so far it had been. 

Dinner went off without a hitch, no spilt wine, or burnt roast. A delicious dinner, and special chocolate covered strawberries to end the meal. Matt had heard they were aphrodisiacs. He doubted the truth of that. But perhaps he could make eating them look good. He could hear Foggy's heart rate increase sometimes, but he could not determine whether it was over the fruit eating or just looking at Matt. It seemed to just happen when he was around Matt. And the last time Matt had questioned it, Foggy had just proclaimed it was his love for Matt making his heart skip a beat. Matt had blushed so much that night and never brought it up again. 

Matt knew without a doubt that tonight was the night. Their love for each other was all encompassing, Foggy had accepted his crime fighting and Matt knew all Foggy's embarrassing childhood stories. He wanted to be with this man forever, and he was finally comfortable to give him himself. 

So, Matt led Foggy to their bedroom that night, and slowly undressed, trying for a strip tease, and by the sound of Foggy's heart and the gasp of his breath, he had achieved that much. At that point he heard Foggy beginning to undress, and he was so focused on that lovely sound of clothes gliding off his lovers skin, when he tried to crawl back on to the bed, sexily, he overcompensated for the beds width and had barely crawled a foot back before he went sliding off the side and onto their hard wood floor. 

At the same time he heard Foggy's belt hit the floor. And his gasp of shock. Then as Matt popped his head back up he heard the start of the laughter. He had ruined a moment by falling. Again. 

He groaned as he let himself collapse back in to the floor and covered his face as it flamed in shame. He was never going to be good at this seduction thing. 

He felt the bed cream next to him and heard Foggy lean over him before he tapped his shoulder,

"Come on Matt, we get back on the horse when we fall remember? And you have quite a ride lined up for the night." Matt could hear Foggy's wink and knew the smirk stretching his lips, he'd traced it so many times. 

But, he realized, they were still naked. And the night was still young. 

"I wanted things to be perfect." He told Foggy as he was half pulled back on the bed and into straddling Foggy's lap. 

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Foggy confessed as he started kissing Matt's neck. 

"It wouldn't be us if you weren't falling off things and I didn't kiss it better." He added, tickling Matt's sides lightly. 

As Matt squirmed under the onslaught, he could tell the mood had obviously not been ruined and leaned to Foggy's ear and whispered breathlessly. 

"I climbed back on the horse, I was promised a ride."

And the night was not wasted, and it was just as perfect as Matt had imagined. Tumbles in bed and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome


End file.
